Releasable plug connections where conductor line pins of one component are inserted between spring contacts of the second component to be connected therewith, are generally known. For a low-resistance, shock proof, so-called plug connection of that type, the spring contacts are to have a high contact pressure of e.g. 10kp/cm.sup.2 .about.100 N/cm.sup.2, and they are to have a resonance frequency which is high compared with the frequencies excitable through mechanical shocks, i.e., high compared with e.g. 10 kcps. Such contacts are practically impossible to be made in dimensions which are smaller than several millimeters. For that reason they are not suitable for many types of contacts, particularly the multiple contacts increasingly used in modern electronics.
A contact structure for releasably connecting electrical components, where no pins are inserted into spring contacts, is known from East German Patent 77 525. In this known multiple contact device, a number of closely adjacent resilient wire contacts are provided which are fixed in their position by a comb-like lateral guide. For establishing a contact, these spring wires are obliquely placed at an acute angle onto the connecting lines to be contacted. With a sliding movement, they establish the contact in a slightly bent shape. It is obvious that wires can not be decreased in their size to such an extent, from a dimension point of view, that they can be used for electronic components.
With an increasing miniaturization, the conductor line connections have to have dimensions which are e.g. considerably below 1 mm. Variations of this type can be implemented up to a size of approximately 0.5 mm by means of solder connections. These solder connections however are rigid, and their important disadvantage is that they are not releasable.